


Freddy being nervous

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: Freddy being nervous and Larry wishing he could help
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 82





	Freddy being nervous

**Author's Note:**

> this is from Larry's perspective coz i usually write from Freddy's

Larry usually prefered lengthy foreplay sessions, but when they’d broken apart right after their first kiss, Orange had hissed desperately “fuck me, please, fuck me” into his ear, far more urgently than the situation required, and Larry was prepared to give the kid whatever he wanted, however he wanted it.

Orange was on Larry’s bed, stripping his own clothes and clumsily getting on all fours. Larry slide a lubed finger into him, feeling slightly disheartened at how rushed this all was, how quickly it seemed to be going, but determined to made it as good for Orange as he could.

Then the kid looked back at him and Larry could see a streak of fear on his features, and that made him stop. Fuck, he should’ve just gotten orange in bed, kissed him stupid and then blown him. Larry eased his fingers out, unsure what to do now. When he realised Larry had paused Orange said, his voice cracking, “fuck me, man, c'mon”. “In a moment,” Larry said, and pulled the younger man up to a sitting position, “you’re too tense, you always look so fucking nervous, we gotta get you relaxed if this is gonna happen, alright?” and orange fell into his arms but looked away. Larry usually considered himself a great judge at reading people’s body language, it was a skill he’d honed in his profession, but he couldn’t tell what was on oranges mind – the kid still had that look of fear on his face, along with the twitchy tension he always had that he tried to hide behind a tough guy facade, and Larry wondered what was causing it – worry about the upcoming heist? That they were breaking Joe’s stupid rule about not knowing each other? Being with another man? The fear that they might be caught, be outed?

Larry kissed him for a bit, the kid seemed to really like that, but still the tension never left his body, and after a while he begged to be fucked again. “You good?” Larry asked. “I’m good, I’m good, I’m cool.” Orange replied, seeming more like he was trying to convince himself than Larry, then getting onto his hands and knees again.

Larry stretched him and slowly fed his cock into his arse, rubbing the kids back to try and make it easier. Larry fucked him at a steady pace, Orange was making moans, and then a whimper and he shoved his own fist into his mouth, trying to stop the noises from coming out. Larry was mildly alarmed at that, but didn’t know what to do so just ignored it. Part of him wished he hadn’t agreed to this, the whole thing felt off, wrong somehow, but it was what Orange wanted and Larry was going to oblige him.

Afterwards he lit two cigarettes and then shoved one into orange’s mouth. The kid was slightly dazed post sex, but still had that frightened look about him. Larry wondered if he would ever be able to get it off of him, whatever was burdening him so much. Larry gave the kid his space, both on them smoking silently against the headboard, until orange said in a small voice “hey?”. Larry gave a grunt and nod as reply, and orange said, eyes to the side, “could you please hold me?” “of course” Larry answered, shuffling closer to the younger man, putting an arm around him and bringing him in, mentally kicking himself for not doing this initially. Fuck, the kid’s heartbeat was racing, he was giving Larry the impression of a cornered animal, and there was nothing Larry could do other than rub his back and try to soothe him.

They stayed like that for a while, orange against larry’s side with his head on his shoulder, then Larry stretched, exhausted. “you wanna stay the night?” he said casually, trying not to sound too hopeful. Maybe he should’ve, because Orange quickly pulled himself back and started to get outta bed, looking for his clothes “nah … nah, I gotta get going. I got something – some stuff to do.”

Larry didn’t expect Orange to come back. He’d had it before happen with other guys, one night of passion with another man and then they were scared off. It hurt, but he could understand it, the need for survival weighing out over their desires. Orange was just going to avoid him until the heist and then they’d all go their seperate ways But the next afternoon Larry got a phonecall, Orange asking “Can i come over?”. His voice sounded croaky, as if he’d just woken up

When the door knocked Larry undid his locks and latches, greeting Orange with a “hey”, and orange started to say something as he was coming in “hey man I-” but Larry cut him off. “my name’s Larry, ok?” orange nodded, “Larry” he said, and then again “Larry”, as if he were testing out how it sounded. Larry hid his disappointment in not getting orange’s name in return.

This time Larry took his time, the kid was still so tense and jumpy, tho he tried to hide it. Larry had him on his bed, kissed him thoroughly, until he was warm butter, melting in Larry’s arms. There was still this nervous tension about him though, which Larry badly wished he could dissolve. Something about the kid brought out Larry’s soft side, made him want to protect and nurture him, want to calm his fears.. “Look kiddo, whatever you’re worried about, it’ll be ok. The diamond job will go fine, Joe might seem like a hardarse but once it’s over he’ll be singing your praises” Orange didn’t meet his eye. “i’m not worried” he said, chewing on his lower lip. “it’s ok,” larry continued, “whatever’s got you so beat up, this job, fucking around with a guy, fucking around with me, it’s ok, it’ll all be ok.” Orange continued worrying his own lip, and it was clear that Larry wasn’t going to convince him, so he dropped the subject, opted instead to keep kissing him, sliding his hands under Orange’s shirt while Orange unbuttoned his, the kid making sweet lil sighs into his mouth as their bare chests touched.

Once their pants were off Larry squirted some lube into his palm, and orange made to roll over, but Larry stopped him, “gonna do it like this tonight, ok?” he said, grabbing Orange’s dick and started stroking it, and Orange nodded.

Larry was gonna give this guy the best handjob of his life, and it looked like he was succeeding, Orange had his head tossed back and was making soft moans, which turned into loud whines. His fist went to his mouth again “hey, hey” Larry said, and gently took the fist out, “c'mon baby, I wanna hear you” n there was a brief flash of panic on the kid’s face but he didn’t shove his hand back, letting soft whimpers fall out again as Larry worked his cock with one hand, and with the other rubbed one of his nipples, giving it a light pinch when Orange leaned into his touch. “God you’re beautiful baby” and the kid let out a low moan. Larry moved up so their faces were closer “you like that, being called baby?” Orange nodded, his lidded eyes were almost closed, no longer self conscious about the sounds he was making or the way he was withering under Larrys touch. A couple times Larry swore he heard the kid whimper his name, still sounding like he was trying it out, practicing it. Larry feeling a thrill of victory that he’d gotten him to start to relax, let some of his walls down. After Larry made him come Orange returned the favour, jacking Larrys dick with a mixture of the lube off his dick and his own cum, sucking at Larrys neck and kissing over his collarbone, Larry didn’t know whether it was the hand on his dick or the kid’s enthusiasm that got him off more.

Then Orange was nestled sleepily under his arm and against his side, his eyes shut, and Larry pushed his hair out of his face, “you look good with your hair back” he muttered, his own tiredness catching up to him. He’d have to teach the kid how to comb it properly, with a bit of wax, stop those stupid bangs falling onto his face.

They rest like that for a while, and then Larry looks down at Freddy, the kid’s eyes were open, and he whispered “thanks” at Larry, gave him a quick kiss, then started to get up, looking like he was about to bolt out the door. “hey” larry grabbed his arm gently, not wanting the gesture to seem controlling, “stay the night” and Larry saw the it again, the fear in the kids eyes, like a fox caught in a trap, and expected him to insist on leaving, make up another excuse, but instead he said “alright” and got back into bed, slowly moving over to his previous position on Larrys side, cautiously, like he for some reason expected Larry to lash out. With a stab in his heart Larry wondered if it was him orange was scared of, if he’d been too overzealous in bragging about his criminal exploits this week, if Orange was wary that Larry was gonna smash his fingers if the kid upset him. He waited til Orange was pressed against him, the kids breathing ragged and heavy, and turned slightly, so he could whisper to him “I’m never gonna hurt you, you know that, right?” Orange didn’t reply, but nuzzled closer, and Larry took that for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
